


Hier Um Zu Bleiben

by soclosebutyetsofar



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tatort Husbands, Tatort Saarbrücken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclosebutyetsofar/pseuds/soclosebutyetsofar
Summary: Adam bekommt ein Jobangebot am anderen Ende von Deutschland. Leo ist besorgt, weil er nicht weiß, was das für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft bedeutet. Stellt sich heraus, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Hier Um Zu Bleiben

**Author's Note:**

> Danke Nadja (@guesswhofern auf Tumblr) für Deine Hilfe und Geduld. Ohne Dich würde das hier nur halb so gut sein! Alle übrigen Fehler, die sich so in der Fic tümmeln sind meine! :)
> 
> Teil 2 von "Der richtige Anreiz" kommt. Bis dahin habe ich diese kurze Fic für Euch.  
> Ich bin stolz, dass ich es geschafft habe unter 2.000 Wörtern zu bleiben, haha.

Leo und Adam saßen gerade am großen Konferenztisch und gingen Fotos vom Tatort ihres neuesten Falles durch. Sie hatten sich dagegen entschieden in ihrem Büro zu arbeiten, da sie sich auf dem riesigen Tisch hatten ausbreiten wollen. Esther und Pia saßen mit am Tisch und gingen den pathologischen Bericht von Henny durch. Sie waren vertieft in die Betrachtung der Bilder und bemerkten so nicht die Ankunft ihres Vorgesetzten.

“Kriminalhauptkommissar Schürk”, grüßte ihn der Kriminaldirektor der Dienststelle Saarbrücken. Adam schaute auf und hob die Augenbrauen. Es war nicht jeden Tag, dass der Kriminaldirektor den Hauptkommissaren einen Besuch abstattete. Irgendwas musste im Busch sein. Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Leo, der nur ratlos die Schultern zuckte. Esther und Pia schauten vom Leiter der Dienststelle zu Adam und zurück. Auch sie schienen keine Ahnung zu haben, worum es ging.

“Kriminaldirektor Lobrenz. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?” Adam war stolz auf sich, dass er nur minimal sarkastisch klang. Leo gab ihm nichtsdestotrotz einen warnenden Tritt unterm Tisch.

“Hätten Sie eine Minute für mich?” Die Frage klang freundlich genug und wurde durch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Mannes unterstützt. Adam machte sich trotzdem keine Illusionen. Es war keine Bitte, es war ein Befehl. Leos Fuß berührte seinen erneut unter dem Tisch. Diesmal ganz sanft. Leo wollte wissen, ob er okay war, ob er es alleine schaffte. Adam nickte um ihm zu Verstehen zu geben, dass er die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte.

“Selbstverständlich. Sollen wir in das Büro von Kommissar Hölzer und mir gehen?? Dort können wir ungestört reden.” Der Kriminaldirektor nickte und ging langen Schrittes auf das Büro zu. Er wartete nicht auf Adam, guckte nicht, ob er ihm folgte oder nicht. Er wusste, dass er es tun würde. Diese Selbstverständlichkeit ließ etwas in Adam hochkochen. Sein Blicke kreuzte sich kurz mit dem von Leo. Der schaute ihn aufmerksam an, erkannte seinen inneren Kampf, so wie er es immer tat. Dafür kannte Leo ihn einfach zu gut als dass ihm irgendetwas entgehen würde. Adam versuchte Leo zuliebe seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. 

“Bin gleich wieder da”, sagte er in den Raum. Gemeint war lediglich Leo, der ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte, obwohl selbst er Muffensausen über die Natur des Besuchs haben musste. 

* * *

“Kriminalhauptkommissar Schürk, Adam. Darf ich Adam sagen?”, begann Lobrenz nachdem sie sich im Büro aus unterschiedlichen Seiten von seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatten. 

“Mir wäre es lieber wir würden beim Sie bleiben, Herr Lobrenz.” Adam ignorierte den Titel des Mannes gewollt. Wenn der schon so frech war und ihn einfach duzen wollte, dann konnte er wohl auch auf diesen blöden Titel verzichten.

“Wie Sie meinen, Herr Schürk. Wissen Sie weshalb ich hier bin?”

“Nein, aber ich vermute Sie werden es mir jetzt erklären.”

“Nun denn, mein guter Freund und Kollege Günter Faber geht in ein paar Monaten in den Ruhestand. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen wen ich meine?”

“Selbstverständlich. Aber warum interessiert es mich weshalb der Erste Kriminalhauptkommissar vom Berliner Morddezernat in den Ruhestand geht?”

“Wir suchen seinen Nachfolger und Ihr Name ist in unseren Gesprächen gefallen. Sie waren jetzt eine ganze Weile Kriminalhauptkommissar, kennen sich in Berlin und besagtem Dezernat gut aus und haben das Alter um trotz reichlicher Erfahrung noch neuen Wind da reinzubringen.” Adam fehlten für einen Moment die Worte.

“Habe ich gerade richtig verstanden, dass ich diese Position übernehmen soll? Sie wissen schon, dass ich damals in Berlin des Öfteren eine Abmahnung wegen Missachtung von Befehlen meiner Vorgesetzten bekommen habe?”

“Aber, aber Herr Schürk. Natürlich weiß ich davon. Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Deshalb weiß ich auch, dass Sie, seitdem Sie in Saarbrücken sind, keine einzige solche Abmahnung bekommen haben. Im Gegenteil: Wir sind sehr glücklich über Ihre Entwicklung. Es zeugt von Charakterstärke und Ehrgeiz, dass sie ihre Herangehensweise so geändert haben.” Adam fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, so sehr starrte er Lobrenz an. _War er im falschen Film gelandet? Sie redeten doch noch immer über ihn, oder?_

“Sie haben sich positiv entwickelt und schon fast eine Vorbildfunktion eingenommen mit dem Elan, den sie bei jedem neuen Fall an den Tag legen. Der Tapetenwechsel muss Ihnen sehr gutgetan haben. Ich denke Sie haben einfach eine Pause vom Großstadttrubel gebraucht”, fuhr Lobrenz fort. Adam konnte sich nur mühsam ein sarkastisches Schnauben verkneifen. Wenn die bloß wüssten. Er hatte selbst gemerkt, dass er ruhiger geworden war. Zwar war er noch immer relativ impulsiv, aber er war zumindest nicht mehr rücksichtslos dabei. Und das hatte nur einen Grund: Leo. All das hatte er Leo zu verdanken. Sein Partner hatte ihm eine neue Perspektive gegeben. Die Vorstellung von einem von Ängsten und Albträumen befreiten Leben, das unweigerlich mit Leo verbunden war, hatten ihn zur Höchstform auflaufen lassen. Würde er wieder nach Berlin zurückkehren, würde er nicht nur Leo verlieren, sondern auch seine Hoffnung auf besagtes Leben. Außerdem hatte er, nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, auch seine Kolleginnen kennen und schätzen gelernt. Dann wäre er nicht mehr der Starkandidat für den Lobrenz ihn hielt. Nur konnte er das dem Kriminaldirektor nicht stecken ohne die Natur von seiner und Leos Beziehung zu offenbaren. Und das würde er niemals tun. 

* * *

“Was denkt ihr was Lobrenz von ihm will?”, fragte Leo nachdem sein Freund und der Kriminaldirektor in das Büro verschwunden waren und die Tür nach sich geschlossen hatten.

“Vielleicht hat er ja was angestellt”, meinte Esther, überzeugt klang sie aber nicht.

“Unsinn”, widersprach Leo. So sicher war er sich aber nicht. Adam war impulsiv und obwohl sich ihre Beziehung und insbesondere die Kommunikation zwischen ihnen stark verbessert hatte, gab es noch immer Momente in denen Adam sich zurückzog- auch vor Leo. _Er hatte doch wohl nichts angestellt?_ , dachte Leo. Andererseits war der Kriminaldirektor ja gut gelaunt gewesen. Da sprach gegen diese Annahme.

“Es wurde hier im Dezernat in den letzten Wochen gemunkelt, dass die jemanden suchen, der die Position des Ersten Kriminalhauptkommissars in Berlin übernehmen soll. Der Jetzige geht anscheinend demnächst in den Ruhestand. Die Zuständigen haben anscheinend ein Auge auf jemanden aus dem Saarbrücker Dezernat geworfen.” Leo sah zu Pia, die ihn mit besorgter Miene betrachtete. Adam und eine Beförderung? Adam in Berlin?

“Woher weißt du das?”, fragte er. Seine Stimme klang ganz belegt. Er hoffte, dass die beiden Frauen das nicht bemerkten.

“Flurfunk.” Pia zuckte mit den Schultern. “Man kann so einiges mitbekommen, wenn man mal mit mehr als nur einer Person redet”, fügte sie spitz hinzu. Gleichzeitig zwinkerte sie so dass Leo wusste, dass es nicht boshaft gemeint war. Leo fragte sich wie viel Pia wusste. Lange würden er und Adam es wohl nicht mehr geheim halten können. Das würde dann wahrscheinlich sogar bedeuten, dass er und Adam nicht mehr zusammenarbeiten konnten. Was in Ordnung war so lange sie beide in derselben Stadt waren. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Adam wieder weggehen könnte, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. In seiner Brust wurde es eng. Es lief doch gerade alles so gut? Warum musste nur der Lobrenz auftauchen und das alles wieder zunichtemachen?

Um sich abzulenken, versuchte Leo sich wieder dem Fall und folglich den Fotos zu widmen, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Adam ab. Pia hatte ganz schöne Arbeit geleistet mit ihrer Theorie, denn die hatte sich nun in seinen Gedanken festgesetzt. Leo blickte auf und versuchte durch die Rollos zu erkennen was passierte, aber dafür waren die zu dicht zugezogen. Er schnaubte. Da hatte er sich wohl ein Eigentor geschossen. Schließlich war er derjenige, der darauf bestand, dass dieser Dinger stets komplett unten waren. 

Die Zeit zog sich ewig dahin. Er hatte sich bereits seinen dritten Kaffee geholt (spätestens heute Nacht würde er sich dafür verfluchen), der ihn lediglich noch hibbeliger machte, aber es war wenigstens etwas Ablenkung. Leo zog schon in Erwägung irgendeinen Vorwand zu erfinden, um das Gespräch unterbrechen zu können als sich endlich die Tür öffnete.

“ … und überlegen Sie es sich nochmal, Hauptkommissar Schürk. Wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn Sie das Angebot annehmen. Ich gebe Ihnen eine Woche Zeit. Schönen Tag noch”, sagte Lobrenz über seine Schulter während er aus dem Büro schritt.

“Die Damen, der Herr”, sagte er als Verabschiedung an Leo, Esther und Pia gewandt. Leo beachtete ihn gar nicht. Er war schon aufgestanden und lief Richtung Büro. Hastig betrat er den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Adam saß am Schreibtisch, Kinn auf die Hände gestützt.

“Alles in Ordnung, Babe?” Leo hatte gar nicht über den Kosenamen nachgedacht, er war ihm einfach so rausgerutscht. Das erste - und letzte - Mal bei der Arbeit wie er sich schwor. Normalerweise war er vorsichtiger. 

“Ja, ich glaube schon”, erwiderte Adam und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Dann ging er um den Tisch rum und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, die Leo sofort erwiderte. 

“Gehst du nach Berlin?”, fragte Leo in Adams Halsbeuge. Der versteifte sich bei der Frage.

“Woher weißt du von Berlin?”

“Pia hat sowas angedeutet. Sie meinte es wird wohl jemand gesucht, der die Stelle des Ersten Hauptkommissars übernimmt. Stimmt es?” Adam löste sich von Leo, nahm aber seine Hände in seine und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Leo kaute ängstlich auf seinen Lippen. Er wusste nicht, ob er Adams Antwort überhaupt hören wollte. 

“Damit hat sie ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Die brauchen jemanden, der die Stelle übernimmt und wollen mich haben. Unter anderem weil ich mich in Berlin auskenne und mich anscheinend, seitdem ich hier bin, zum Positiven entwickelt habe. Allerdings habe ich abgelehnt”, erklärte Adam. Überrascht schaute Leo ihn an.

“Du hast abgelehnt? Aber das ist deine Chance die Karriereleiter aufzusteigen!” 

“Ich weiß.”

“Versteh’ mich nicht falsch. Ich will natürlich nicht, dass du weggehst, aber ich will dir auch nicht im Weg stehen. Das habe ich damals nicht und werde es heute auch nicht tun.” Selbst wenn es ihn umbringen würde Adam gehen zu sehen, so konnte Leo dennoch nicht egoistisch sein. Nicht bei ihm. Wenn Adam tatsächlich gehen wollte, dann würde Leo ihn unterstützen und ihm helfen auch wenn es das letzte wäre was er wollte.

“Leo, atme erstmal tief durch”, sagte Adam und hatte sogar den Nerv etwas belustigt zu klingen. “Ich werde nicht gehen, weil ich das nicht möchte. Ich habe kein Interesse daran immer nur auf die nächste Beförderung hinzuarbeiten. Mein Job ist eben nur das - mein Job. Es ist nicht mein Leben. Das bist du, naja, zumindest bist du der größte und wichtigste Bestandteil meines Lebens und ich werde dich nicht so einfach wieder aufgeben, ok? Nicht nach alledem was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist und was wir durchmachen mussten. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal zurücklassen. Das verspreche ich dir hiermit.” Leo nickte und versuchte den Kloß im Hals herunterzuschlucken. Vor Rührung über Adams gefühlvolle Worte waren im glatt die Tränen gekommen.

“Und selbst wenn ich es in Erwägung ziehen würde die Position anzunehmen, dann würde ich selbstverständlich mit dir darüber reden. Dann würden wir gemeinsam gehen oder eine andere Lösung finden. Aber dem ist nicht so, deshalb musst du dir gar keine weiteren Gedanken machen. Ich bin hier um zu bleiben. Ich liebe dich, Leo.”

“Ich liebe dich auch”, erwiderte Leo mit belegter Stimme. Es wunderte ihn, dass er überhaupt noch Worte sagen konnte. “So sehr.” Er legte seine Hände an Adams Wange und zog die Lippen des größeren Manns zu sich hin bis diese auf seine trafen und sie sich in einem süßen Kuss trafen. Adam erwiderte den Kuss für eine Weile bevor er ihn unterbrach und stattdessen seine Stirn an Leos legte, sodass sich ihre Nasen berührten. Er schlang seine Arme um Leos Mitte während er seine hinter Adams Hals verschränkte. So standen sie eine ganze Weile da, eng aneinandergepresst, wie in ihrem eigenen Universum, Augen geschlossen. Niemand konnte sehen was zwischen ihnen passierte was gut so war, denn dies war ein privater Moment zwischen den beiden. _War dann wohl doch ganz gut, dass die Rollos immer ganz unten waren_ , dachte Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat Euch etwas gefallen. Bin ganz begeistert von mir, weil ich es tatsächlich geschafft ein HEA zu schreiben und nicht ein offenes Ende. :D
> 
> Bin immer noch bei Tumblr und meine DMs sind offen, wenn ihr Lust habt über die beiden oder anders zu quatschen. :)  
> Achja, Handle ist der gleiche.


End file.
